Not Jealous
by craziestanimefan
Summary: Nara Shikamaru has every right to be jealous of Uchiha Sasuke. But why isnt he? First fic.
1. Chapter 1

No Jealousy

By craziestanimefan

Summary: Nara Shikamaru has every right to be jealous of Uchiha Sasuke. But why isn't he? First fic, be nice. Something short that popped up in my mind.

Nara Shikamaru was very different from the other guys his age. They didn't like to play go or shogi, lie on hammocks, or watch the clouds go by, but those were things that were normal for him. Shikamaru didn't like to follow rules set by society often. He liked to go against the odds with almost everything, including the most trivial of things, like being jealous of Uchiha Sasuke.

Almost every guy in Konohagakure was jealous of the child prodigy Uchiha Sasuke. He was constantly stalked by girls of all ages, who were attracted to his stoic black eyes, onyx hair, brooding and arrogant demeanor, and whatever else was so fabulous about the guy. He was "perfect", and while all the girls loved him, the guys despised him for being a chick magnet. But then again Shikamaru didn't care that Sasuke was a chick magnet. He wouldn't want a whole horde of girls following every move he made either. That was one reason he wasn't jealous of Sasuke.

In addition to his charms, Sasuke was a member of the famous Uchiha clan, owners of the powerful kekkai genkai, the Sharingan eye. He was a prodigy, excelling in all he did, and keeping a cool head while he was at it. Having both good looks and intelligence has gotta break some kind of rule, but still, Shikamaru considered himself more intelligent than the Uchiha would ever be. After all, his IQ was over 200. Him-2, Sasuke-0.

Wait, there's more. The boy had enormous power inside of him. The Uchiha was currently training under the famous Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi, with the intelligent apprentice of the Godaime Haruno Sakura, and the failure-turned-to-superstar Uzumaki Naruto. These were some of the top ninja in the village. Sasuke was getting stronger and stronger, and not to mention developing those biceps. He trained constantly, developing the already magnificent Sharingan eye. The lazy ninja Shikamaru didn't like to work, so strength didn't really matter that much to him at all. Another reason for him to be jealous, but he could care less.

There was also this big difference between them: money. The guy was loaded with cash, all left in his extremely large bank account. It contained the whole entire Uchiha clan fundings, and with him the only loyal Uchiha in Konoha, it was rightfully given to him. He lived in a decent house by the stream with a large backyard and training center. But still, being the guy he was, Shikamaru didn't care for the materialistic things likes money and possessions. Shikamaru was the type of guy to just appreciate the deer chewing on the grass or the light sprinkle of rain gently falling on the large yellow daffodils in the fields. That was reason number four.

Nara Shikamaru was not like the other boys. He did not want fame, money, or lots of girls. All he wanted was a simple life as a ninja, with a loving wife, who was not too ugly or pretty, and not too skinny or too fat. They would have two kids, a boy and a girl. He would have his daughter marry first, then his son, then grow to a ripe age of eighty and then die happily. Shikamaru didn't need power, or revenge, or even acknowledgement. Shikamaru wanted to live his life to what he considered the fullest. He didn't want anything that Sasuke had, because nothing there could get him what he really wanted.

He felt an arm link through his, long blonde hair tickling his bare arm. "Ne, Shika, going to watch the clouds again?" He looked into her blue eyes and nodded.

"Would you like to come, Ino?"

She nodded vigorously. "As long as I get to spend time with you, Shika, I'm content." She laid her head on his shoulder as he walked the rest of the way to his private cloud viewing spot. If he had Ino, nothing else mattered anymore. Ino resisted Sasuke's charms, and instead chose her own knight in shining armor. Bringing her closer, he inhaled her unique scent. In his opinion, Sasuke should be jealous of him. After all, Sasuke could never have Ino.


	2. Chapter 2

No Jealousy

By craziestanimefan

Summary: Why would Uchiha Sasuke ever be jealous of Nara Shikamaru? Here's why.

Sitting atop the grocery store, Uchiha Sasuke stared down at the busy market square when a spiky head caught his eye. He groaned; Shikamaru was here. The Uchiha's brows furrowed in thought; every time Nara Shikamaru walked past him, Sasuke felt a slight twinge of jealousy, and he had no idea why. After all, this was Nara Shikamaru. There was nothing special about him. He was very intelligent, but also very lazy, poor, and unskilled. He liked to sleep and watch clouds, and go eat with Chouji. He was an ordinary guy with a rather boring life. So why was Sasuke jealous? He would think about it, but just couldn't figure it out.

He was so much better than Shikamaru in almost every way, but he would always look enviously at Shikamaru. What did Shikamaru have that he himself did not? Sasuke had everything, so what could have changed about Shikamaru? What could've caused this feeling inside him to emerge?

Sasuke racked his brain, trying to think of something that Shikamaru had gotten that Sasuke didn't. Maybe it was the title of Chuunin that Shikamaru alone had gained…but Sasuke was over that. Sasuke's decisions were often rash and hastily piled together, especially in a pinch, so he had known that Shikamaru's skills would've been more useful then his own brute strength, even with the impressiveness of the Chidori. So that wasn't it…

Maybe it was the fact that Shikamaru always had time on his hands. Sasuke was often distracted by getting rid of his fan girls and training, while Shikamaru milled around, buying new shogi pieces, working for Ino in the Yamanaka Flower Shop, or just looking and the clouds serenely. Shikamaru seemed to have all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted. But Sasuke never kept track of time that much anyways…

Could it be Shikamaru didn't have to put up with Naruto? No, that couldn't be it. Even though Naruto was annoying at times, he was also a great sparring partner, physically and verbally. And Shikamaru also had to deal so many things, like Asuma's smoking, Ino's complaining, Chouji's constant food cravings, and so much more. In fact, not too far away, he was buying some pork chops, a couple bags of chips, a package of cookies, and a box of extra salty crackers for his gluttonous friend.

Perhaps it was the fact that Shikamaru doesn't have pressure on him. As an Uchiha, the villagers expected only the best from his very elite and noble family. Everything must be perfect. Shikamaru, on the other hand, could slack off and didn't have to even try to do things correctly. Nobody really cared about Shikamaru's behavior or improvement. But then again, because of the constant pressure, he had really developed into quite the ninja, and he owed that to everyone. So that wasn't it either…

A flash of blonde came into his peripheral vision, and Sasuke nearly started sprinting right there. Ino was one of his biggest fan girls, and she would be sure to come right up to him and try and plant a big one on him or give him a hug. He closed his eyes prepared for impact, but instead he felt the girl brush right past him. Bewildered, he turned and saw a strange sight: Ino had latched onto Shikamaru's arm, animatedly chatting to him while he shopped. He only sighed and complained about how annoying she could be, but he gently tugged on her arm, bringing her a little closer to his body. Maybe that was why Sasuke was so jealous of Shikamaru; he had someone to cherish and hold onto, while Sasuke had nobody.

"Sasuke-kun! I finally found you!" He turned to see a head of bright pink hair. "Kakashi-sensei is treating us out to ramen! Would you like to come?"

He looked carefully Sakura, and cracked a smile. Maybe he did have someone…

"Yeah, I'm coming Sakura," he said. The expression on her face made him want to laugh, though he couldn't blame her for it. That was totally unlike him, but he could feel a change starting inside. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her along. "Let's go, Sakura." He was pretty sure that he wasn't jealous of Shikamaru anymore.


End file.
